Good Morning to You
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Just a typical morning with the Season Three crew, ten years after the fact. And poor Ryo's got no one to love. Tarika, Jurenya, Ryochon


***Good Morning to You***  
  
AJ Talon  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. Drat! And quintuple Drat!  
  
Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi: ....  
  
Talon: (shrug) Hoorah! My first Digimon fic in... Um, how long, Pal?  
  
Mutsumi: (looks at pocket watch) Ara... 10 months, six days, seventeen hours, fifty-two minutes, and twenty-six seconds, Talon-kun! ^_^  
  
Talon: ... Exactly! So, I now bring you (dramatic pose and pause) Good Morning to You! A pointless one shot spectacular!  
  
Naru: (sigh) Oh boy.  
  
Talon: Thus, I shall bring forth into the world, this fic! Let the fanfiction commence!  
  
Keitaro: Run for your lives!  
  
***********  
The mid-morning sun cast a sticky heat into the atmosphere of the metropolis, leading the citizens to dab their brows and groan at the sweaty skin that developed. So early in the morning, this heat slowed down the start of multiple buisnesses opening their doors for the new day ahead.  
  
In a number of quiet apartment buildings in the outskirts of Tokyo, however, the inhabitants were merely waking up for a day of leisure. It was, after all, Saturday morning. Still, the tiring, er, activities from the night before would simply slow down these young adventurers, like the rest of this groggy city.  
  
Within the spartan embrace of his room, Matsuda Takato slowly reentered the land of the living. His subconscious yawned and faded into obscurity as the seventeen-year old came out of his eight-hour coma, yawning himself to jump start his brain with a fresh load of oxygen. Takato's eye lids stubbornly raised to grant him sight again, and abruptly closed as he winced in pain. The damn window was wide open, unleashing an assault upon his retina. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his hair, and blinked. He felt a whole new cascade of hair entwined with his own. He struggled to open his eyes, and finally adjusted to the burning within his inner eyes.   
  
At first, Takato was puzzled at the strong red-headed girl with wild beauty about her holding him tight. Then, his morning amnesia shattered into obilivion as he smirked. The absolute love of his life of the last few years, Masida Ruki sighed in content, a rare smile making it's way to her lips. He himself was holding his lover to his chest, as their two bare bosoms interacted in a very... Stimulating fashion.   
  
The Digimon Queen mumbled something in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. She caught sight of her lover, and was momentarily confused. Her morning amnesia wore off too, however, so she returned his smirk with a smile radiating love and care.  
  
"Sleep well, Taka-chan?" Ruki purred in a teasing way, running her fingers through his hair. He responded with a soul-searing kiss, causing her to moan against his lips in pleasure. They proceeded to continue with what they had enjoyed the night before, shaking the bunk bed Takato had vowed to keep until his dying day. Ruki certainly didn't mind, of course. The two filled the room with gasps, moans, pants, cries, and many "I love yous," which had developed into their morning routine.  
  
********  
  
Lee "Jen" Jenyra growled in annoyance. Sharing an apartment with Takato had certainly saved cash and added to their friendship, but listening to those... Interesting noises day after day, night after night, could really grind a guy's nerves.  
  
"Jen-chan?" murmured Katou Juri, rousing slowly next to him. Jen instantly became happy the moment his girlfriend smiled at him, which occured roughly two seconds before she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"How did you sleep, my angel?" asked Jen. Juri gave him an alluring smile, eyes filled with love.   
  
"Fine, after that amazing, um... What did you call it again?" Jen laughed quietly, holding Juri in his arms.  
  
"It'd take a very long time to explain it, but-" He was interrupted by Juri flipping him on his back and frenching him. Not that he minded as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Hm..." mused Juri after taking a break for air,"you could always show me again, you know..." That was all Jenyra needed to hear as he pinned his giggling lover to the bedspread, and commenced what she desired.  
********  
  
Akiyama Ryo sighed in annoyance, sipping his morning coffee. He'd managed to have a reasonably pleasant time being a roommate to the two couples in this flat, but alas, the constant, relentless sex those four had was starting to drive him nuts.   
  
"I need a girlfriend," he sighed dismally, gulping down some more coffee.  
  
"I mean, seriously, I NEED a girlfriend. Or a fuck friend. Whatever, just to VENT all this sexual repression. I'll go nuts!" Ryo paused, stared at his coffee, and groaned.  
  
"Now, I'm talking to myself. This is peachy, woo hoo. Man..."  
  
Ryo chugged the last of his coffee, then, just because he could, got up and poured himself another. And this, too, he chugged. And just for the hell of it, he shoved a load of sugar cubes down into his mouth, chewing on them noisily.  
  
"Ah, the common domestic male," teased a voice from behind him. Quickly gulping the sugar down, Ryo spun about to take in the sight of Shuichon Lee, smirking at the Digimon King, in a dark green dress.  
  
A sexy, revealing dark green dress... Ryo shook his head free of such thoughts, as he looked at Shuichon in mild annoyance.  
  
"And what, praytell, are you doing here?" Shuichon sighed, sitting at the kitchen table in RYO'S chair, and looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"I came to check on my brother, of course. Mom's been a bit concerned, after all."  
  
"Hm? Why?"  
  
"Remember that graduation party we held for all the Tamers, and my parents found Juri and Lee in the kitchen with whipped cream, a rubber duck and-"  
  
"STOP! I get the picture," Ryo stated, holding up his hands quickly. Shuichon pouted, before smiling at Ryo again.  
  
"Yes, I guess... Anyway, they wanted to see if, and I quote, 'they've made any grandchildren yet?'" Ryo shook his head, a grin coming to his face.  
  
"Well, at this rate," Ryo began, before stopping at the disgusted look that showed up in Shuichon's face.  
  
"Ugh! Please, don't give me any mental imagery I DON'T already have..."  
  
"Huh? Don't already have?" Shuichon blushed, holding her nose up indignantly.  
  
"Well, I can't help where they... You know..."  
  
"Walked in on them? Me too."  
  
"Really? Then you can sympathyze, eh sugarpie?" Ryo blinked at 'Sugarpie', but shrugged it off.   
  
"Yeah, I can. So, anything else?" Shuichon looked at the kitchen almost longingly.  
  
"Well... I could use some breakfast... I didn't get any this morning, had to get here fast..." Ryo grinned, before standing up, pouring two bowls of the American cereal "Peanut Butter Captain Crunch", and handing one to Lee's little (yet hot-Stop it, Ryo!) sister. She smiled at him, which almost made him lose his composure.  
  
"Thank you, Ryo."  
  
"Erm... No problem. It's always nice to hot-Er, help someone out! Eh heh..."  
  
Idiot. Oh well, maybe he could make up for it later...  
  
"Er... Ryo? I kind of need some milk..."  
  
"Oh, oh! Right, sorry, my bad..."  
  
*******  
  
(sigh) Burst of... Something. Oh well! R&R, please! This is a one shot (ain't I a jerk? ^_^) but hey, who knows, maybe one of you could give this burst of something something more...  
  
Aw, skip it... 


End file.
